Nauto Uzumaki Namikaze, Friend of Kyuubi
by Madara Uchiha 96
Summary: How would the story go if Naruto brought Sasuke back from The Valley of the End? Well from one, Naruto would have his best friend back and Konoha would have one more ninja to help it with the threat of the Akatsuki and Madara looming over the world. Naruto haremX Hinata, Haku, and Ino (Road to Ninja version) for now, more to come. Rated T for now, will move to M for lemons and lang
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Valley of the End

Naruto jumped out of the crater in Hashirama, Kyuubi Rasengan active as Sasuke jumped off Madara, Black Chidori active. As they collided a large ball of purple black chakra formed an orb around them and as Sasuke punched Naruto in the stomach, Naruto delivered a very powerful punch to the side of Sasuke's face sending him flying back into Madara immediately knocking him unconscious.

Naruto promptly lands next to him; Kyuubi Coat fading gives a small smile as he quickly broke both of Sasuke's legs with two rapid punches.

"I told you I would drag you back to Konoha even if I had to break every bone in your body," Naruto said out loud. "At least I did not have to break all of them," he thought.

Naruto then threw Sasuke's limb body over his shoulder and jumped away from The Valley of the End back towards Konoha to take Sasuke home and get some rest.

Authors Notes

Hey people of . I have decided to start writing my very first fanfic about Naruto so please be merciful in the comments though I happily accept any creative criticism you have as well as any comments about important things I get wrong. I will be changing up the story greatly and will try my best to keep the cannon series out of this as much as possible though some things will remain.

Um, I would like to apologize for the very short first chapter. I just wanted to get my first chapter done and see if I get any success with it at all. My next chapter and most of my other chapters will be MUCH MUCH longer, I promise.

Main Changes That occurred before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc:

Naruto is on friendly-ish terms with the Kyuubi and they talk somewhat often.

Haku is a girl (she has a b-cup) and went back to Konoha with Team 7. She will be part of Naruto's harem. (hehe)

Hinata is on Naruto's genin team instead of the useless Sakura (who will be bashed).

Sasuke and Naruto were friendlier with each other before Sasuke tried to leave Konoha.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, and Negi were made Chunin after the Chunin Exams.

Changes to Look Forward to:

This story will be a harem.

Itachi will return to the village.

*Other changes will occur but I'm not telling.

Please guys give this story a chance, I really think it will be a cool story if I can get enough support to get it going.

Don't forget to review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

September 17th 2013 Update:

I just wanted to fix my misspellings of Neji.

Author's Note

Hey guys, this will be my first and probably last Author's Note that I'll put at the beginning of my chapters. I plan to put a Review Response Section above each chapters responding to questions or notable comments I receive and my Author's Note section will go at the end of the chapters.

IMPORTANT: I have put up a poll to see who else I should add to the harem. I'm either going to take the top two or three choices from the pole plus one person I want who is not on the poll making it a six or seven girl harem, so please if you like how the story is going, go visit the poll so we can get an awesome harem going. (Also please comment if you just want it to be one girl only)

Also I will be starting the Shippuden time skip this chapter as the older Naruto will be easier to write a harem for and make him more powerful. I will only be using Japanese for the village names and the two jutsus: Chidori and Rasengan and the Kyuubi only. I will also not be using any honorifics and I hope this makes this story be able to be read a lot quicker. Thanks to those who have already added my story to your alerts and now LETS COMMENCE CHAPTER 2.

Chapter 2: Returning and Leaving Konoha

As Naruto neared the Village he saw many Jounin carrying his friends that helped him retrieve Sasuke as well as the Suna ninja that helped. Naruto nodded to them and then race through the village to the Hokage's office. Still carrying the unconscious Sasuke he burst threw the door.

"Granny Tsunade, I did it! I got Sasuke see!?" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she yelled. "Good job though," she then snapped her fingers and two ANBU appeared. "Take Sasuke here to a jail cell and keep him there until we can figure out what to do with him," she ordered.

The ANBU nodded their heads, wordlessly took Sasuke and left.

"Alright Naruto tell me what happened and then you can go rest," Tsunade said kindly.

Naruto then explained the entire mission in detail to the Hokage how didn't interrupt him once, even when he said he had to use the Kyuubi's power.

"Alright Naruto, just a few things and then you can leave. First, since Sasuke can't be part of Team 7 for now I am assigning your team Haku for awhile. She has been taking missions with random teams and has needed to find a permanent team to stay on." "Though it might not matter," she thought. "Secondly, Jiraiya wants to see you tomorrow at noon. He plans to… oh never mind he will tell you and you have my permission to do it. If you say yes to him, you will start immediately. You're dismissed."

"Ah come on Granny, tell me what he has planned ple…" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look on her face. "Ok, I'll be going now," he said quickly and then he ran out of the door.

He was about to keep running once he closed the door but he ran straight into Haku. She was wearing a similar outfit to what she was when he fought her at the GreatNarutoBridge except that she had her hair down and was wearing a leaf headband. Also her sweater had a "V" in it that showed a little of the top of her breasts. "Oh hi, Haku, are you here to see Granny Tsunade too?" he asked

"No, I spoke to her yesterday," she said. "I came here to see you when I heard you made it back and help you get home. How did it go?" she asked as they started walking down the stairs.

"Well, I got Sasuke to come back and by that I mean I beat him unconscious and carried him back. He really didn't want to come home," He said sadly. "But at least he is still here and now we can beat some sense into him and make sure he doesn't leave again," he said cheering up a little.

"That's good to hear." They walked in silence for a few minutes. Then, when they were standing outside his apartment door; Haku began to speak "Um, Naruto there is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time. Since, umm well since I became a ninja here. I umm…" she went red, "Um, never mind it can wait, you're probably really tired. I'll see you tomorrow, ok Naruto?" Then on a whim she gave him a hug, and said "I'm really glad you made it back safe Naruto. The village wouldn't have been the same without you."

Naruto, oblivious as ever, had no idea why Haku was so red in the face. "Ok Haku, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. I just have to meet Pervy sage first. Bye," he then walked into his apartment and closed the door.

Haku stood outside a moment mad at herself for not telling Naruto her feelings for him. Unlike him she knew what Jiraiya want to talk about and she knew she would not get to tell him how she felt for a long time. "Damn it Haku, you're such a coward." Disgusted with herself she left to go home.

Naruto quickly took off his torn and bloody clothing and got in the shower. "Ah, this hot water feels really good on my sore muscles," he groaned. After a long ten minute shower he turned the water off and got into his PJs and night cap and got in his bed. He was not in it for more than two minutes before he fell asleep.

The Next Morning at 11:30

Naruto was sleeping so soundly until his alarm went off. Grumbling he turned off his alarm and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got in the shower, still in a daze from just waking up. "AHHH, I FORGOT TO TAKE OFF MY PAJAMAS." Everyone within five blocks was wondering who was yelling.

After a long shower and a nice cup of his favorite Instant Ramen, Naruto was ready to begin his day. "OK, time to go see what the Pervy Sage wanted to talk about," he said happily. "Maybe I'll go see Sasuke later and see how he's doing if Granny Tsunade lets me," he thought.

He arrived at Pervy Sage's house at 12:15. As soon as he was about to knock, Jiraiya opened the door angrily and yelled, "Dammit Naruto I told you to be here at noon. Where have you been?"

"Relax, Pervy Sage I'm only a few minutes late, what's the big deal?" Naruto asked loudly.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! The big deal is that I'm trying to do you a huge favor and you can't even be bothered to show up on time. Maybe I just won't do it." He crossed his arms and looked down at Naruto.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry geez. Please tell me what you have planned. Please Please Please." He begged.

"Fine," he relented "I plan to take you under my wing and train you properly. We are going to have to leave the village though to get rid of all of the distractions. I will train you for two and a half years, and then we will return to Konoha."

"WHAT? I HAVE TO LEAVE KONOHA FOR THAT LONG?"

"Yes Naruto but it's for the best." Jiraiya said a little annoyed still. "Go pack your stuff and meet me by the front gate tomorrow at noon, AND I MEAN AT NOON. Don't worry about saying good-bye to your friends, the ones who are not in the hospital still will see you at the gate. You will just pack and check on your friends that are in the hospital then rest. You have a long day tomorrow and I need you to be recovered from fighting Sasuke."

"Ok, I won't be late."

He started to walk home slowly. "Oh boy, almost three years of training with Pervy Sage. I'm going to become so strong" he thought to himself happily "Wish I didn't have to leave for so long though…" he shook the negative thoughts out of his head and started to run home.

2 hours and a lot of packing later…

Naruto was walking up to the hospital when Shino stepped into his path. "Why was I not called upon to help you bring Sasuke back home? We are comrades aren't we? I could have been a large help in the mission."

"Well you see we had to get people in a hurry so we just got a few people and anyone we met on the way to the gate. We didn't have time to go anyone else to help us."

"You could have split up to find me. Whatever, just remember that I am a comrade willing to help next time." With that he quickly walked away.

"What a weirdo," Naruto thought as he walked into the hospital. He soon approached the information desk and asked where his friends where. As it turns out the Hokage had them all put in the same room. As he walked in he saw Neji and Choji sitting up in their beds in bandages. Choji was eating a bag of chips and Neji was reading the scroll Hiashi gave him again. "Hey guys, thanks so much for helping me bring Sasuke home. I'm sorry the both of you got hurt."

"Its fine Naruto, I was glad I was finally able to prove to Asuma sensei that I am a powerful Ninja."

"Yes, injuries are expected to happen on high ranking missions such as that one. In the end, no true harm was done so it all turned out ok," said Neji

Before Naruto could respond Shizune came in and forced him out. "I need to do some final examinations and then they need to rest Naruto. You can come back another time." With that she closed the door in his face and Naruto had no other option but to leave. He had no idea what to do next. He tried to go see Sasuke but sundae told him under no circumstances would Sasuke be reading to see him today so Naruto would have to wait until he got back from training with Jiraiya. Naruto sighed, "I guess I'll just go eat some ramen and go home.

The next day at 11:55 Naruto arrived at the front gate. "Whew I'm not late. Pervy Sage would have killed me if I didn't show up when he told me to a second time."

Turns out Jiraiya kept his promise, and had his current squad mates and friends show up at the gate to see him of. "Glad, you could get here on time kid. Now I won't have to yell at you again.

"Ya ya, whatever Pervy Sage. I'm just glad you actually kept your promise. I was sure you would be too busy spying on girls at the bathhouse."

"Shut up Naruto, it only research for my books. Now say good-bye to your friend so we can leave.

Naruto walked to his team first, "Guess I won't be seeing you for awhile, huh? I am going to miss you two."

"Umm, we are going to… um miss you too… Nar…Naruto," Hinata stammered quietly. "Good luck on… on your training."

"Thanks Hinata, and work on the stutter ok? I'm sure you would be a lot more fun to talk to." Naruto said happily.

"Ok, I'll try Nar… Naruto," Hinata began to get red so she backed away a little.

"Ok Naruto my turn, you learn a lot of stuff and get strong. You have a lot of people to protect so I know you can do it. When you get home though, there is something I want to talk about," Haku said. "I know I'll have the courage to tell him how I feel then," she thought confidently.

After Naruto said good-bye to his team he had a feel rushed good-byes with Iruka and Tsunade before Jiraiya dragged him along saying "Come on Naruto we are going to be late. I want to get to an inn before it gets dark."

Naruto yelled one last farewell to everyone, as they all watched him slowly get smaller as he walked away. Hinata and Haku both stayed watching until they could no longer see him. They both sighed sadly and walked home as well.

More Author Notes:

So what did you guys think? I hope I made it long enough this time. When the action picks up I know I'll be able to do even longer chapters.

Again please make sure you visit the poll I set up and also please review. Tell me anything I did wrong that I can fix, or just say something nice. Just please be merciful as this is my first FanFic.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

September 17th 2013 Update

Hey, Guys I just noticed a pretty large mistake in this chapter in my discretion of Doragonsureiya, when I first started to describe it I said "The handle bitch black" this was meant to be "The handle was pitch black". I am sorry and I hope that most of you understood what I meant.

Also I have found a sort of beta for this story. Unfortunately he is not a beta officially yet but he is a friend of mine that is a complete grammar Nazi so my chapters should be a lot smoother and easier without all my mistakes that I know I have. I am sorry it is not an official beta but he would make a good one and it is a good way to get rid of most of my mistakes.

Finally I have updated the results on the poll to today's date. The poll by the way will come down 2 days after the launch of my next chapter.

Author's Notes

Ok, I lied. I will continue putting my author notes at the beginning story.

Let me start off saying that I really underestimated how long 5,000-10,000 words really is. I wrote out last chapter thinking it was a pretty nice length and posted it. Only then did I realize that my chapter was still only just hitting 2,000 words. So, again I would like to apologize and say that my chapters will get longer.

Now I know I said I would keep the cannon out of my story as much as possible, but I will be keeping the main outline of the series. This means the plans and overall actions of the Akatsuki. I will also be using the bell test this chapter because a. I love the bell test; it should be fun to write. B. It will allow me to show you some of the changes I will be implementing in this story when it comes to Naruto's power and his team's power.

BTW I have made Hinata more confident in herself though she will still be slight nervous around Naruto.

Review Corner:

greenblue22 and jack hopper: Thank you for pointing out my misspelling of Neji I have fixed that in my computer dictionary and I will change chapter 2 to fix it there as well.

Bankai777: Naruto will not be made jounin immediately, but he will be made so soon enough.

Poll Check:

Kurotsuchi: 5  
Shion (Who I misspelled on the poll): 5  
Temari and Fu: 4  
TenTen: 2  
Samui and OC: 1

Please visit the poll and cast your votes if you haven't already. NOW LETS COMMENCE THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 3: Knocking Kakashi Down a Peg or Two and Naruto's First Date

Naruto and Jiraiya were slowly walking towards the main gates of Konoha and Jiraiya could see excitement rolling of off Naruto in waves. He smiled to himself, "The kid can't wait to get home. I wonder if he would run the rest of the way if I told him just to meet at the Hokage's office later."

"Hey Naruto, if you want we could meet up Tsunade later if you want to see your team mates and see get some lunch at Ichiraku's with them."

"Ok, thanks Pervy Sage. That sounds great; I'll see you in a few hours."

"Just make sure you meet there in two hours and DON'T BE LATE!"

Naruto just groaned before running off (bringing another smile to Jiraiya's face) into the village giving a quick hello to the guards watching the gate. He ran through the village until he came to a large lamp post which he quickly ran up so he could get a better view of the village. As he was staring out he noticed the HokageMountainMonument, they had added Lady Tsunade's face. "Wow, they added Grandma's face to the mountain."

Just then, Haku who was walking by noticed him and called out "Hey Naruto. I didn't know that you were getting back today. Come down here so I talk to you without yelling."

"Ok," Naruto jumped down to the ground with a grin. "How have you been Haku? It's been so long, I've missed you."

"You did?" she had a small blush. "I missed you too. When do you have to see Lady Tsunade?"

"Not for another two hours, do you want to get lunch at Ichiraku's with me?"

"A date with Naruto, that sounds great. But knowing him it's just a lunch between friends but I'll take it," she thought. "Sure Naruto, that sounds great."

"Awesome, lets go."

After a quick walk and a few minutes wait Naruto and Haku were both eating Teuchi's famous Miso Ramen. After awhile of silent eating (and Naruto being on his 8th bowl) Haku spoke up deciding now was the time. "Hey, Naruto tomorrow do you want to want to hang out? We could have dinner somewhere and maybe catch a movie," Haku asked going redder and redder by the second.

"Huh, you mean like a date?" he asked finishing the rest of his ramen.

"No No No, nothing like that..." she said quickly. "NO" she yelled in her mind. "I am not going to chicken out again. "Yes, Naruto like a date," she said with her newfound confidence.

"Oh," Naruto blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "Sure Haku, I would love to go on a date with you. I'll get you from your place tomorrow. Is one ok?"

"Sure, I can't wait. Come on I'll walk you to the Hokage's office, you don't want to be late."

"Ok, thanks." They walked through the village in a somewhat awkward yet friendly silence.

When they approached Tsunade's office, Naruto knocked once and walked inside. There he saw Tsunade sitting at her desk and beside to the right was Hinata standing next to Sasuke who was looking at his feet while to the left of Tsunade was Jiraiya. "Ah good you came too Haku, if you hadn't I would have had to send someone to get you," Tsunade said.

"Why is it good I came here Lady Hokage?"

"In order to test Naruto's growth and the growth of you and your team I am giving you an opponent to fight. But first, Naruto I believe Sasuke has to tell you something."

Sasuke then looked up and walked straight to Naruto who tensed."

"Look Naruto, thanks for stopping me from leaving. I was a jackass and being stupid. Sorry for what I said during our fight," as he said this he stretched out his hand.

"It's cool Sasuke," he gripped Sasuke's hand and shook it. "But if you do anything like that again I'll kill you."

"Ya, right loser; but don't worry I don't plan to run off to that pedo snake man again. That I can assure you," Sasuke seemed to be happier knowing that Naruto was not mad at him.

Hinata walked up after they had finished "It's good to see you again Naruto. How was the training?"

"It went great, I'll be able to show you what I learned from Pervy Sage." Now looking towards Tsunade, "So how is the team thing work Granny?

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU BRAT! Your teammates will be Haku, Hinata, and Sasuke. Together with your Jounin leader you make up Team Kakashi."

"Ok cool, so who will be fighting anyway?"

At that very moment the window in the far left opened as Kakashi walked in. "Yo."

"Kakashi sensei, we are fighting you?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, meet me down on the training field in half an hour." He was about to Shunshin out when Naruto made him wait.

"Hang on Kakashi sensei, I got you something. Here," Naruto handed him the next volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Oh thank you Naruto, there hasn't been a new one of these in a few years."

"NARUTO, how could you just give that away? They're not set to release for another three months," yelled Jiraiya.

"Calm down Pervy Sage, I just finished reading the boring book and I know Kakashi sensei loves them so I am giving it to him. The loss of one sale isn't going to hurt you."

"Fine," he turned away at this muttering "stupid kid, wouldn't know good literature if it hit him in the face.

"TEAM KAKASHI GO TO YOUR TRAINING FIELDS AND GET TO WORK," yelled Tsunade annoyed with all the commotion in her office.

Half an hour later at training field 7 all of Team Kakashi was standing by the three longs that Naruto was tied up on a few years ago. Unknown to the Chuunin, Jiraiya and Tsunade were both in a tree watching from a distance.

"Ok guys, besides for Haku this training exercise should seem very familiar," he held up four bells much to the displeasure of his old Genin. "I'll explain it again for Haku. The objective of this exercise is to get these bells from me. Those who do not get a bell fail. Now if you don't come at me with the intention of killing me you won't get the bells." He waited for Haku to nod her understanding before he said, "BEGIN!"

Without a moments hesitation Naruto made two shadow clones and then charged Kakashi leaving his two clones behind. He threw an easy kick at Kakashi who quickly blocked it with one hand and immediately had to block Naruto's next punch with his second hand. At that moment one of Naruto's clones charged him holding a ball of charka. "Rasengan," the jutsu hit Kakashi straight in the chest and with a puff of smoke he was gone.

"Hmm, pretty impressive Naruto. Your tactics are getting better. Perhaps I will have to use this after all," Kakashi lifted up his headband revealing his Sharingan.

"Hmph, you're not the only one with that kekki genkai. SHARINGAN!"

"Byakugan"

With that Naruto jumped behind Kakashi doing the hand symbol for shawdow clones while Sasuke got in front of him with his Sharingan glowing, and Hinata getting into the Gentle Fist stance to his left, Haku drew out a senbon for each hand to his right.

"Damn this is going to be tough," Kakashi thought. "Fine then, charging straight at Haku he did jumped high in the air and started to do hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," a large dragon of water rose out of the river and rushed the four Chuunin who were still in the tight circle.

Hinata jumped in front of the charging dragon, "Eight Trigrams: 64 Protective Palm Rotation," Hinata became to move her hands around her body quickly forming what looked similar to rotation. As the dragon crashed into it the multiple protective blows forced it to turn into a wave of water that splashed over the four ninja.

"Wow that was really cool Hinata. You seemed to have learned a lot while I was gone," Naruto said.

Hinata blushed deeply from the praise, it also helped that it came from Naruto. "Thanks Naruto, I trained hard everyday while you were gone."

While they were talking, Sasuke had jumped up at the still falling Kakashi and they engaged in a very fast paced Tai-jutsu battle. After a few seconds of rapid punches and kicks while they fell to the earth Sasuke was kicked away. But the moment Kakashi landed he assaulted by multi senbon coming his way. He jumped to the left and towards Hinata, who he thought was the weakest link at the moment. He was wrong.

"Gentle Fist: Twin Lion Fist," a blue lion head appeared on both of Hinata's wrists and hands. She launched several quick attacks at Kakashi who dodged all of them except the last one with slightly grazed his right shoulder.

He felt his charka straining to move through his shoulder. He immediately new a direct hit from one of those things could really hurt his charka network. "You surprise me Hinata. That is a very good form of the Gentle Fist you are using. I'm impressed." He noticed Naruto closing in with a Rasengan so he quickly jumped away. But right where he was supposed to land Sasuke was waiting with a Chidori active. "Dammit, their teamwork is really good. This is going to be tough."

As he neared, Sasuke smiled "Chidori," he thrust his arm in the direction of Kakashi who countered it with a Chidori of his own causing a small explosion. Kakashi used the diversion to jump away from the ninja and get some breathing room. So he thought...

He had failed to notice that during the chaos Haku had slipped away. "Ice Style: Ice Dome," the second he landed he was surrounded by 21 ice mirrors. "Now then Kakashi sensei, victory is ours," Haku said while readying her senbon. She began to move very quickly from mirror to mirror making it appear that she was in all 21 mirrors.

"Huh, Sasuke explained this jutsu to me. It was just Haku moving really fast between mirrors. He said he could she her with his level one Sharingan. Why can't I see her movements?" he thought. "This jutsu seems different form the last time I saw it Haku," he called out.

"That's right. I have been practicing with this jutsu almost everyday before I begin to practice new stuff slowly increasing my speed of leaping from mirror to mirror. It got to a point where even Sasuke could barley see me. With only one eye of Sharingan you have not chance. Now prepare for your defeat," with that thousands of senbon were thrown at Kakashi from all angles. Even with Kakashi's skill and speed, he just couldn't keep up with Haku. Dozens of senbon now stuck out of Kakashi making him look similar to a porcupine.

"That's it, I will Chidori my way out of here if I have to," he thought. "Chidori" he charged the mirror closest to him. Haku not wanting to get near the deadly jutsu didn't attempt to stop him with Tai-jutsu but threw more senbon instead. Ignoring the pain Kakashi kept going until he thrust the Chidori into the mirror. There was a lot of resistance which at first stopped him and only cracked the mirror. This earned him a few more senbon before he broke the mirror and jumped out. This was just a moment after he felt a soft tug on his pants, he cursed. At the last moment Haku had flown by taking a grab at the bells. Unfortunately she only got two.

Haku let the mirrors turn to water and fell to her knees in exhaustion. From there she threw one of the bells at Hinata. "That's for weakening his Chidori by limiting his charka flow to his arm. It kept him at bay while trying to break one of my mirrors giving me that chance to try and swipe the bells" she looked towards Naruto and Sasuke. "Sorry you two but I only managed to get two of the bells."

"Don't worry about it Haku, we can get the bells easy now thanks to you. Kakashi is looking pretty weak right now," Naruto called out. "Now it's my turn Kakashi sensei. Shadow Clone Jutsu" He made one shadow clone that starting forming a Rasengan in Naruto's hand. When he was finished the clone threw a kunai at Kakashi who easily dodged it and then he threw a second which landed in a tree slightly above Kakashi's head.

"Do you expect to beat me with just throwing kunai like that Naruto?" Kakashi asked mockingly.

"No but they sure help thanks to a scroll Pervy Sage gave me last year," with that Naruto disappeared with a yellow flash and immediately appeared above Kakashi. "Rasengan"

"What, how did Naruto learn that jutsu?" That was the last thought he had before the Rasengan hit him on the back of the shoulders forcing him to the ground making him see black and losing his breath.

Taking advantage of the moment Naruto took the last two bells from Kakashi and threw one to Sasuke. "Hmph, thanks loser," Sasuke tossed the bell from hand to hand as a slightly abashed Kakashi stood up.

"*cough* Well, you all did very well. You pass, and Naruto how did you learn that jutsu?"

"Well like I said, Pervy Sage gave me a scroll last year. It was from my dad telling me who he was and who my mom was as well. He also left instructions on how to do some of his more powerful Justus as well as some from my mom."

"Who are your parents Naruto?" Haku and Kakashi asked at the same time.

"The fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," he answered.

"Naruto your father was my sensei, I had not idea he and Kushina had a child. Had I known I assure you, you would have not grown up alone as you did."

"Well, leave it to the idiot to be the son of one of the most powerful ninja in history," Sasuke added.

"It's so cool how your father left you all that Naruto. It must feel go to know who your parents are," Haku said happy for him.

"I'm happy for you Naruto. You no longer... have to think about who your parents were," Hinata added as well.

"Thanks, you guys but please don't make too big of a deal out of all of this. I am happy and all but I don't really want anyone else to know yet ok."

They all agreed and then they all left the training field to get showered and change and go to bed as they had been busy all day and it was getting late. Well almost all of them, Kakashi had to go to the hospital to get the senbon removed and to make sure he didn't have a concussion from hitting the ground so hard. But once the counted 175 senbon were removed and no concussion was seen Kakashi too was able to head home.

An hour later, Naruto was showered and in his pajamas and night hat. He was just about to eat some instant ramen when the Kyuubi decided to talk to him.

**"Hey kit. You did well today, but why didn't you show them the jutsus we practiced. I did not teach you them so you could not use them."**

"Relax Kyuubi, I plan on using the jutsu you helped me with don't worry. There just wasn't a time when I needed to use them.

**"Well hurry and find a time to use them. Its boring in this cage and the only time I get a bit of exercise is when you use these jutsu in battle."**

"Ok I get it. Next time I will use some of the jutsus ok? Can I eat my ramen now you stupid fox?" No response which meant the Kyuubi was satisfied and their conversation was over. Naruto ate his ramen and then went to bed early and dreamt.

_The leaf village was lit ablaze by a black fire. What was untouched by the flames was only so because that part of the village had been leveled. Dead ninja were everywhere. Kakashi's dead body was still alight from the black flames Amaterasu; else where the death count was rising. The casualties were even higher than the time that Pain attacked. Naruto, mad as hell, was running along side his squad when they came to face the leader of the organization, Madara _(imagine Tobi in his Fourth Great Ninja War outfit but the purple in his robes were black while the white in his robes was Sharingan red. Same for the mask as the main color was red and it still had the black lines in it) _he was standing on top of the Gedo Statue. _

_"Ah, Naruto you have come to try and fight me hmm? It's too bad that you don't stand a chance. Your pitiful village will BURN AND THEN YOU WILL BE MINE. I will suck the Kyuubi out of you into this here statue while your girl friends watch. Only then will I kill them as the last thing they see will be your limb body fall to the ground. __**NOW KNEEL BEFORE ME!**__" Then the Gedo statue raised its hand and formed a large tailed beast bomb throwing it at Naruto and his squad. Right as it got near-_

Naruto awoke from the dram with a start as his alarm clock went off telling him that it was noon. "Whew what a dream," he sighed. "Ah well, might as well not worry about it. I have to get ready for my date with Haku," putting the terrifying dream to the back of his mind went to get changed. He put on a casual-formal version of his Shippuden outfit. The difference being instead of his pants being orange they were black and the colors on his shirt were reversed meaning what was orange was no black and the black details were not orange. All of his clothes were made of silk instead of cotton and Naruto's shirt was more of a robe. (Think of Neji's robe shirt he wears in Shippuden)

Around 11:45 Naruto set off from his home towards Haku's apartment. After a quick minute walk he arrived. "Wow, I just realized I have never been here before. It seems a little smaller that my place and that's saying something." He walked up to her ice blue door and knocked.

After a moment Haku opened the door wearing a similar kimono to what she wore when she first meet Naruto in the forest in the Land of Waves, except that instead of pink it was ice blue. The "V" showed a little cleavage of her b-cups. "Hi Naruto, wow you clean up nice. Have you decided what movie you want to see or where you want to get dinner?"

"Wow Haku you're beautiful in that kimono. It suits you really well and yes, I thought we could go see the new Princess Gale movie which plays in twenty minutes and afterwards we could go to dinner at fancy sushi place near the theatre. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds perfect." They started walking together towards the movie theatre and after buying their tickets walked in to enjoy the movie.

After the movie, Naruto and Haku walked hand in hand towards the sushi joint a few blocks down the road. "So Naruto did you like the movie?" she asked happy to holding his hand.

"Ya, it was really awesome, what did you think?"

"It was pretty cool but I think as ninja we have done some cooler things on our missions."

"Ha, I guess we have," they began to near the restaurant. "You do like sushi right? I never really got to know what you like to eat."

"Yes I love sushi, it's my favorite. I never knew they sold it here."

"Well it is the only place that sells sushi in all of Konoha." They entered the restaurant and even though Naruto received a few scowls from the higher up civilians the owner allowed him to stay. Money was money after all. After a few minutes they ordered with Naruto getting salmon and tuna roles while Haku tuna and crab roles.

"Hey Haku, why did you want to go on a date with me? I never thought you liked me more than a friend."

"Actually I have felt this way about you for a long time. Remember what I wanted to tell you the day before you left Konoha. It was that I wanted to be with you, I was just too much of a coward to tell you," she got red as she finished her last piece of sushi.

"Oh, I had no idea. I am glad you finally told me. Truth be told I have always had a little crush on you I just never thought you felt the same," also finishing the last of his sushi. He then took out his frog and put money on the table. After, he stood up and held out his hand for Haku who smiled at his words before taking his hand and they walked out of the restaurant together. They walked close together in a happy silence.

"Naruto, can we do something else please? I'm not ready for our date to end yet," Haku asked pleadingly.

"I'm glad you asked Haku, I was feeling the same. What do you want to do?"

"Um, would you like to go shopping? We could get some new ninja gear. Lady Tsunade is probably going to start giving us some higher rank missions now that you are back."

"Sure, which store do you think we should go to?"

"Well a new weapon shop called The Ninja's Candy Store opened up recently. It's said that it has a lot of everything. I'm sure we could something good there."

"Ok, let's go there then." As it turned out they were relatively close to the shop and within a few minutes they were inside the very large building admiring its massive amounts of weapons and tools. First, because of Haku's excitement they went down the isle of thrown weapons. She ended up finding much to her please a new kind of senbon. They were specially made so that whenever a tip of the senbon would impact something with enough force a miniature spring would release and a barb (imagine barbwire) would be released from that tip.

"Ooo, Naruto look at these. Can you imagine the damage I can do with these things with using my ice dome? If I had these earlier Kakashi sensei wouldn't have stood a chance."

"They do look awesome Haku. Tell you what; I'll buy them for you if you promise not to use them on me if I make you made," at this Haku blushed remembering an incident three years ago when Naruto had accidentally fell on Haku and landed facedown in her breasts. As a result she chased him for almost half and hour throwing her senbon at him much to the humor of Sasuke and some of the villagers.

"Ok Naruto deal; and thanks these are awesome."

Picking up six boxes of a thousand senbon each he said, "No, problem Haku. It's the least I could do after you spent the day with me."

"Trust me Naruto being with you today was great, but I'm not saying no to the free senbon. Now let's look for you."

"Ok," they started to walk down the sword isle. After walking down the most of the long isle a one-handed long sword caught his eye. The handle was pitch black and was in a basic cross patter but at the top of the hilt it had the design of a dragon's head and at the end of each crosspiece ended in the design of a dragon wing. The sheath of the sword was also solid black but at the top was a two inch thick gold bar that rapped around it and this was repeated every eight inches down the sheath. Etched in black on each gold bar was strange old symbols that neither Haku nor Naruto could understand. Naruto pulled the sword out of its sheath and the blade was also pitch black and again but now in gold was the same symbols going down the blade instead of right to left like on the sheath. At this moment the store keeper came up behind them.

"That's a fine blade you found there kid. It's called Doragonsureiya or Dragon Slayer. The blade is made out of a dragon's bone. This blade once cut through a bolder in one swipe. It would be great tool for a ninja who could afford it. You can afford it right?" even though the blacksmith was giving the sale pitch nicely Naruto could tell the owner wanted him out of his shop quickly so not to upset his other customers with the presence of the demon kid.

"Yes, I have enough money and I will but it. Also I want to take these boxes of senbon. Please make it quick so we can leave," Naruto said trying to keep his anger of being hated even here out of his tone.

"Alright, in total that will be 35,000 Ryo," he smiled as Naruto handed him the said money.

After he and Haku walked out of the weapon shop with their new deadly toys. "The store definitely lives up to its name," Haku said with a smile.

"It sure does, I can't wait to try out my new sword," Naruto said strapping Doragonsureiya to his waist. "and I know you want to try your new senbon as soon as possible."

"Do you want to train with me tomorrow?"

"Hell no, I am not getting within throwing range when you are holding those senbon. Find someone else to be your pincushion." At that moment Sasuke came running towards them.

"Urgh, it took forever to find you two. Lady Tsunade says we all need to be in her office tomorrow at eight. She says she has an important mission for us."

"Ok, Sasuke we'll see you tomorrow then but if you don't mind Haku and I are busy," with that Naruto and Haku walked around Sasuke holding hands and heading in the direction of Haku's apartment.

"Hmph, I spend the last two hours trying to find you two and you can't even be bothered to talk. HEY I'M-" he stopped speaking as Naruto and Haku gave no reaction to his words and just kept walking.

About twenty minutes later in front of Haku's door they said their goodnights. "I had a great time with you tonight Haku. I'm really happy you asked me out yesterday. Goodnight, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"I had a great time too, goodnight Naruto." Summoning up her courage she got in close to Naruto and put her hands around Naruto and kissed him on the lips. After receiving no reaction from Naruto she broke away from the kiss. "I'm sorry Naruto I should not have do-" she was cut of by Naruto putting his hands around her head and kissing her with passion.

After a moment he broke away. "Haku you just surprised me with that; but that doesn't mean I didn't like it," with that he kissed her again. This time she let his tongue slip into her mouth and they fought for dominance for a minute until Naruto won out. After a few minutes they broke apart again, "Goodnight Haku, see you tomorrow," he brushed his hand across her cheek.

"Goodnight Naruto," she unlocked her door and walked inside giving Naruto a small smile before she closed the door.

Naruto walked home and by the time he got there it was already ten at night. Naruto walked inside of his apartment and got in his pajamas. After a cup of herbal tea he was ready for bed. With that he crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep. Unfortunately the reoccurring dream that Naruto had been having for weeks came to him again tonight.

_The leaf village was lit ablaze by a black fire. What was untouched by the flames was only so because that part of the village had been leveled. Dead ninja were everywhere. Kakashi's dead body was still alight from the black flames Amaterasu; elsewhere the death count was quickly rising. The casualties were even higher than the time that Pain attacked. Naruto, mad as hell, was running along side his squad when they came to face the leader of the organization, Madara _(remember black robed Tobi) _he was standing on top of the Gedo Statue. _

_"Ah, Naruto you have come to try and fight me hmm? It's too bad that you don't stand a chance. Your pitiful village will BURN AND THEN YOU WILL BE MINE. I will suck the Kyuubi out of you into this here statue while your girl friends watch. Only then will I kill them as the last thing they see will be your limb body fall to the ground. __**NOW KNEEL BEFORE ME!**__" Then the Gedo statue raised its hand and formed a large tailed beast bomb throwing it at Naruto and his squad. Right as it got near Naruto grabbed his squad and quickly used the Flying Raijin to get them all to safety. He appeared on a roof top in behind the Gedo statue not a second to soon. They appeared just in time to watch the massive explosion blow up more of their village. _

_ "I need you all to stay back. Hold of all the other Akatsuki and I will handle Madara," Naruto told his team and without waiting for a response lunged at Madara._

_**"Let's do this kit. Show this fool our power; make him tremble in our wake. Kill this Madara and avenge your village."**_

_"Right, let's do this K*****," (_Naruto couldn't tell what his dream self called the Kyuubi) _Naruto activated his Kyuubi coat _(the one with the cloak from Shippuden)_ Naruto made all nine tails hover over Naruto's open palm gathering chakra "Fox's Heart: Kyuubi Bomb Rasengan" Naruto using one of his tails thrust him self off the ground towards Madara-_

Bam, another chapter does and they just keep getting longer. If just counting the words my first chapter was 200 something word, second chapter was just under 2000 words, and this one was 5202 words. This of course excludes the length doesn't include the amount of words in my author notes.

So I do hope that I managed to please you all with the fight scene with Kakashi and his team. Like I keep saying this is my first time doing something like this so I hope I did well with the fight. The same goes for the date with Haku and Naruto and the kiss they shared outside her door.

So please review telling me what you thought of both scenes as well as alerting me to any mistakes I may have made or just say something nice. As always I ask that you be merciful as it is my first fanfic but I don't mind creative criticism.

Also, if you haven't already please visit the poll I set up for the harem I'm making Naruto have. Next chapter will be my version of the Gaara retrieval arc. (I think that's what it's called) I'll see you guys next chapter.


	4. Apology

Hey readers, I know you are not supposed to post just an author note as a chapter but I have too. The reason I have not updated recently is because I got grounded. I managed to sneak on and write this to let you all know. I am sorry about it and I won't be able to update to the middle of next month. Again many apologies. On the bright side I have been writing my story on paper so when I am free, I will be able to post a chapter or two quickly.

Once more, very sorry.


End file.
